(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press brake for bending sheet metal elements, comprising at least one driven bending tool which is adapted to cooperate with a second bending tool.
(2) Description of Prior Art
A known press brake of that type has been disclosed in German Early Disclosure No. 28 39 978 and comprises upper and lower bending tools, which are mounted on the mutually opposite flanges of a channel-section beam and can be vertically adjusted in unison with said beam relative to a second pair of bending tools, which serve also to hold the workpiece in position. Because the driven bending tools are moved along a straight line in that known press brake, relatively strong bending forces must be exerted therein. An additional disadvantage, which is more serious, resides in that only certain angles of bend can be obtained because the tool carrier is channel-shaped and is moved vertically. This restricts the range of shapes to which the workpiece can be bent. It may also be mentioned that the use of a common carrier for both driven bending tools will restrict the length in which the workpiece can be inserted between the bending tools and, as a result, the width of the flange which can be formed on the workpiece. This will also give rise to difficulties in the handling of the workpiece, e.g., by a manipulator.